The Stroke Data Bank is a prospective observational study which collected data on hospitalized newly diagnosed stroke patients at four clinical centers. The collaborating clinical centers were responsible for the collection of acute care and longitudinal follow-up information using common definitions and procedures, under contracts N01-NS-2-2302, 2398-9, N01-NS-5-2384. The general objective for the project was to provide a comprehensive body of data for clinical research on the factors influencing survival, morbidity and quality of life following onset of a stroke. The BFSB served as the statistical coordinating center for the project. The data collection phase was completed in FY'88 including follow-up, with a final cohort of 1805 patients. Now the BFSB is responsible for statistical collaboration with the clinical investigators for the analysis of the research questions. An analysis of an homunculus profile indicates the lack of association between lesion location and corresponding motor deficit. Institutionalization after hospital discharge is the focus of an ongoing investigation which indicates that race, sex and marital status may be associated with institutionalization among stroke survivors. Two analyses of lacunar infarctions contrast these with other infarction types and with lacunar infarctions from the Schlaganfall - Datenbank from Austria. A descriptive comparison between patients who suffered post-stroke seizures and those who did not indicates a higher mortality among the former group, and summarizes the higher frequencies of focal deficit at onset, hemiparesis, sensory deficit and mortality among those reporting post-stroke seizures. The predictors of ambulation within the first year after stroke among ischemic stroke survivors are age, sex, marital status and visual deficits in the presence of both motor and sensory deficits.